Cuando pase el temblor
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Al separarse, ella respiró fuerte sobre su boca. Con impaciencia, él volvió a besarle. En ese momento, ninguna otra cosa podía cruzársele por la mente: probar su boca de nuevo, tanto como fuera necesario para no volver a olvidar su sabor.


**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Todo lo demás, es completamente inventado, basado en la canción de Soda Stereo homónima a la historia, que encontrarán en el disco _Ruido Blanco_. Sin fines de lucro. **

**CUANDO PASE EL TEMBLOR**

El ambiente estaba que ardía. No sabía exactamente cuánto había tomado. Sólo sabía que esa sensación de libertad era inexplicable, tan satisfactoria como ninguna otra cosa lo era. Sólo sabía que ella se veía fantástica bailando de ese modo, sosteniendo una botella casi vacía con una mano endeble.

Los ojos se le cerraban, contra su voluntad. Por supuesto. Su voluntad nunca hubiera aceptado tal aberración cuando ella estaba moviéndose de ese modo, tan cerca de él. Por un simple momento deseó que no lo hiciera. Deseó que no lo hiciera, porque de otro modo no podría contenerse. Le había costado el suficiente trabajo contenerse todos esos años, como para que ella estuviera haciéndole aquello. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas como para soportarlo, como para serle indiferente.

Por un simple momento. Al siguiente, sus ojos se habían enfocado en un segundo milagroso y el movimiento de sus caderas había llegado claramente a sus retinas. Y ya nada importó. Las fuerzas, el esfuerzo, y todo. Al caño.

Corrió las manos por su cabello. Irresistible. Eso era. Irresistible, como un fruto prohibido. Un fruto prohibido. Eso era ella para él. El deseo le corría por las venas como nunca antes, quemándole. Incontrolable, como nunca antes.

Era asombroso. El poder que ella tenía sobre él, así, sin siquiera saber que lo tenía (o, tal vez, si lo sabía; él no podía asegurarlo o negarlo), era increíble. Nadie más podía hacer eso. Hacerle perder la razón de un modo tan irrecuperable, tan salvajemente. Así se sentía. Salvaje.

Ocurriría en cualquier momento, y lo sabía. La conexión que había entre los dos era demasiado intensa. Lo había asumido en menos de dos segundos, después de pasar cinco años intentando evitarla, desde le mismísimo momento que había regresado de su aventura, a los 18. Ahora mismo pensaba que esos cinco años habían sido un completo desperdicio. ¿Cinco años, sin decirle absolutamente nada, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de volver a estar con ella? Era un insano, definitivamente.

El corazón le latía furiosamente. Ella se había acercado un poco más, y la música cambiaba. El ritmo se había acompasado sólo un poco, y él maldijo para sus adentros. Eso sólo implicaba que sus movimientos se habían vuelto más suaves, sensuales. Otra chica se acercó, también muy borracha, y las dos comenzaron a bailar juntas. Les observó. No podía identificar a la otra, pero estaba casi seguro de que era una compañera de trabajo de ella, parte del grupo que los dos habían encontrado en la puerta más temprano, antes de entrar. Según ella le había comentado, una buena amiga.

Muy buena amiga, según parecía. Estaban demasiado cerca, según sus apreciaciones. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, viendo que la chica morena le colocaba las manos en la cintura, y que ella no ofrecía oposición. Los párpados le cayeron con pesadez sobre los ojos, pero él se obligó a mirar. Tomó un sorbo de la botella que aún tenía envuelta en la mano, a medio vaciar. La nueva dosis de cerveza pareció despertarle un poco, y volvió a concentrarse. Definitivamente, muy buena amiga.

La música volvió a cambiar, y una pista del mismo ritmo de la anterior invadió el lugar. Ellas seguían bailando así, casi seduciéndose, aparentemente sin notar que él las observaba con atención.

_Yo, caminaré entre las piedras  
Hasta sentir el temblor, en mis piernas  
A veces tengo temor, lo sé  
A veces vergüenza  
_

Evidentemente no lo notaban. De otro modo¿seguirían insinuándose así, sin reparos? La otra le había rodeado el cuerpo con un brazo ahora, en forma posesiva. A ella eso parecía no importarle. Por el contrario, a juzgar por la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro en ese instante, parecía agradarle aquel contacto.

Él se irguió en su silla, sintiéndose un poco más lúcido de pronto. ¿Estaba haciéndolo a propósito; creía que él no estaba ahí? Tal vez se hubiera olvidado, considerando todos los vasos y botellas que ya habían pasado por sus manos. No, no podía haberse olvidado de él. Habían ido juntos, después de todo. Claro que como amigos, lo que se suponía que eran. Pero esa no era justificación.

Y¿entonces¿Era que no le importaba que él estuviera allí? Tuvo que reconocer que, tal vez, eso era posible. Después de todo, nada le aseguraba que ella siguiera pensando en él de **ese **modo, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo.

Por un momento, se sintió mareado. Nunca había pensado en eso. Siempre había estado seguro, siempre había creído… ¿Podía haber sido tan ciego¿Podía haber sido tan iluso, deseando que ella siguiera esperándole a pesar de todo?

Sacudió la cabeza y sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. No podía ponerse a divagar así en ese momento. Sólo intentarlo le producía un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Volvió a tomar de la botella, esperando que eso le ayudara a borrar aquella preocupante imagen de la cabeza: la otra se le había acercado más aún, si eso era posible, y ahora le decía algo al oído. Un segundo después ella se rió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su largo cabello cayó en cascada tras ella, moviéndose magistralmente. Él se quedó casi hipnotizado observando aquel movimiento, pero sintió un golpazo de indignación cuando vio que la otra le daba un beso en el cuello.

Alerta. ¿Qué significaba todo eso¿Estaba teniendo alucinaciones, acaso¿O estaba soñando? Tal vez… pero no reacordaba haber salido de la disco y, por lo tanto, dudaba que ya estuviera durmiendo. No, aquello era real. Realmente inaceptable. ¿Por qué ella no la detenía?

_Estoy sentado en un cráter desierto  
Sigo aguardando el temblor, en tu cuerpo  
Nadie me vio partir, lo sé  
Nadie me espera_

Siguieron así, y él siguió preguntándose por la naturaleza cósmica de los extraños acontecimientos que estaba viendo pasar justo ante sus ojos. ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de levantarse y separarlas, si aquella era unas de sus fantasías más recurrentes¿Estaba flaqueando, tal vez?

Mientras seguía observándoles, su mente pareció desconectarse por algunos segundos de su cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada más que en aquel recuerdo: como si hubiera sucedido dos segundos atrás, volvió a verle con Dean, tras el tapiz de aquel pasillo, en Hogwarts. Y otra vez, esa criatura gigante le arañaba furiosamente las entrañas.

De pronto, se sentía de 16 de nuevo. De pronto, sentía que su tesoro estaba siendo profanado, tal como lo había sentido años atrás.

_Hay una grieta en mi corazón  
Un planeta con disolución_

Le estaba provocando, no había duda. ¿Por qué, sino, ella le había mirado de aquel modo, casi pidiéndole que interviniera? Estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque sonara algo pretencioso. Y, entonces, decidió que no cedería.

De 16, y para todo. Tal como no había echo nada aquella vez, no haría nada ahora. Por más que las entrañas le hirvieran, por más que no pudiera soportar más que la otra le acariciara de ese descarado modo. ¿Ella le habría pedido que lo hiciera antes, o solo estaba dejándose para que él lo viera? Ella volvió a mirarlo, esta vez más evidentemente. El deseo de separarlas se hizo más intenso que antes, y estuvo seguro de que no podría controlarse. Pero lo hizo; no cedería. _Perfecto_, se dijo, _si quiere jugar, jugaremos. _

_Sé que te encontraré en esas ruinas  
Ya no tendremos que hablar, que hablar, que hablar  
Del temblor_

Se levantó de pronto, pero un segundo más tarde se arrepintió. Los pies le flotaban sobre el suelo, que se había vuelto de gelatina y las rodillas le temblaban. Pero aún así, botella en mano, caminó alejándose de ella y su _amiga_. Mientras lo hacía, pudo sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca y sonrió.

Decidió internarse entre la muchedumbre, sabiendo que ella le seguiría pronto. Buscó con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione, pero no podía encontrarlos por ninguna parte. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y le costaba avanzar entre la multitud. Pronto se encontró justo frente a un grupo de muchachas que calculó tenían alrededor de 20. Entre ellas, una hermosa pelirroja.

Dio vuelta la cabeza y no tardó en distinguirla: ella le había seguido. Se volvió hacia el grupo de muchachas otra vez y se dio cuenta de que le miraban expectantes. Por primera vez en toda su vida se alegró de ser famoso, un _soltero codiciado_: eso hacía mucho más fáciles las cosas en ese momento. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó a la pelirroja por la cintura y le plantó un beso memorable. Sólo cuando sintió que la chica intentaba abrazarle se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquella no había sido una buena idea. Entonces se separó de ella y volvió a avanzar dificultosamente entre la gente, sin voltearse a ver si **ella** o la **otra** pelirroja le seguían.

Unos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no podría caminar por mucho más: sentía el estómago estrujándosele y la cabeza latiéndole. Se desvió para volver al borde de la pista, donde estaban los sillones. Llegó después de lo que parecieron borrosos siglos y se desplomó en el asiento vacío más cercano.

Un momento después, vio su cabeza colorado intenso salir de en medio de la congregación y entonces supo que había ganado. Otra vez. Sólo le quedaba esperar. Y lo hizo sorbiendo otra vez de su botella, ya casi vacía.

_Te besaré en el temblor, lo sé,  
Será un buen momento_

Ella se quedó un segundo allí parada, mirándole, como si no supiera qué hacer a continuación. Según le pareció a él, parecía algo aturdida y, tal vez, algo desorientada. Pero, evidentemente, no lo estaba.

Él nunca olvidaría aquel cuadro: ella caminó directamente hacia él, sin tener que esquivar a nadie en el proceso, con una actitud que él nunca le había visto. Decidida, avasallante y dispuesta a todo. Se quedó parada frente a él, que la miró desde su posición con intriga. ¿Qué hacía¿Qué esperaba?

Metió la mano en un bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una banda para el pelo. Se lo ató en una cola de caballo alta, mientras le miraba fijamente. Como si le estuviera invitando a intervenir, de nuevo. Cuando terminó, dejó caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo otra vez, casi con pesadez. Siguieron mirándose, sin decir ni hacer nada. Él seguía preguntándose qué era lo que estaba esperando. Estaban allí; le había seguido. Le había vencido y, sin embargo, parecía que ella no consideraba que así fuera.

Hasta que la música cambió de nuevo y él creyó que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Lentamente, ella comenzó a moverse. Tan lento… _dolorosamente _lento. Como si su cintura fuera elástica, de un modo hipnotizante. _Maravillosamente _hipnotizante. Y sus ojos, taladrando en su cerebro como nadie podía hacerlo. Como sólo ella había podido y podría.

Lo último de la botella se perdió en su garganta entonces. Cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca podría superarle, vencerle. Ella le había ganado. Otra vez. Sólo le quedaba aceptarlo.

_Hay una grieta en mi corazón  
Un planeta con disolución_

Dejó su cerveza vacía en la mesa que estaba a un lado. Se levantó, y ella le abrazó el cuello con los brazos, sin dejar de moverse como antes. Sus cuerpos se acercaron más cuando él le rodeó la cintura con las manos, sintiendo el movimiento más íntimamente. Tanto, que estuvo seguro que su cerebro estaba grabando cada una de esas sensaciones, indeleblemente.

Ella dio algunos pasos hacia delante, empujándole al sillón otra vez. Cuando sus tobillos chocaron contra el borde inferior, él perdió el equilibrio y volvió a quedar sentado, perdiendo el contacto. Tan sólo por un segundo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. _Deliciosamente_. La música no había dejado de sonar, ni había cambiado y, por lo tanto, ella seguía bailando, ahora sobre él. Tan deliciosamente. **El cuerpo** iba a estallarle. Y no le importaba. Todo lo que quería en ese instante era que aquello nunca acabara. Que fuera eterno. Eternamente delicioso.

La canción cambió de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando ella se detuvo. Respiraba fuerte, sobre su cuello. _Cálidamente_.

"¿Puedes rendirte ya, por favor?" pidió ella en su oído.

Y él no pudo soportarlo más.

_El temblor, despiértame, cuando pase el temblor  
_

Apenas ella levantó la cabeza unos centímetros, él le besó con urgencia. _Desesperadamente_. Sin ninguna delicadeza, y sin buscarla tampoco. Lo había esperado por cinco años. Cinco interminables, condenados y desperdiciados años.

Y ella respondió casi de inmediato. Tan _desenfrenadamente_ como él lo hacía.

Pronto aquello no fue suficiente. Las manos entraron al juego, deslizándose con premura por doquier. Dolorosa, maravillosa, deliciosa, cálida, desesperada y desenfrenadamente. **_Tan_.**

_Despiértame, cuando pase el temblor_

Al separarse, ella aspiró largas bocanadas de aire aún sobre la boca de él. Dijo algo que él no llegó a escuchar, riendo, haciéndole cosquillas con los labios. Con impaciencia, él volvió a besarle. En ese momento, ninguna otra cosa podía cruzársele por la mente: probar su boca de nuevo, tanto como fuera necesario para no volver a olvidar su sabor.

_Despiértame, cuando pase el temblor_

"¿Era ella mejor que yo?" quiso saber ella, hablando en su oído algunos minutos después. Él no sabía de qué estaba hablando, ni le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era que ella estaba aún sobre él, pero que aquel era un lugar demasiado público como para dar rienda suelta a lo que eso suponía. "¿Lo era?" reclamó su dulce voz, mientras él comprobaba que el sabor de su cuello también seguía siendo el mismo.

"¿Quién?" preguntó él, sólo porque había llegado hasta su oreja para morder el lóbulo. Ella se estremeció ante aquel acto: a él le dio gracia que siguiera haciéndolo, recordando que le sucedía lo mismo involuntariamente cuando tenía 15 y salían juntos.

"La pelirroja" respondió ella, que seguía inclinada sobre él, ahora un poco más apretada a su pecho. Aprovechó el momento para morderle la barbilla.

"¿Cuál; tú?" inquirió él, ahora haciéndose el desentendido. Sabía que ella hablaba de la chica de antes, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Volvió a atacar su cuello con desesperación y ella se movió un poco sobre él, sin poder contenerse. Frotó su pecho contra el de él, extasiada.

Sin responder a la pregunta, ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos y tomó las riendas de la situación. Tal como él lo había hecho al principio, le besó sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Su cuerpo pedía **más**, y su mente también. _Deseaba _más. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, y ella también lo había esperado con ansias. Y ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía creer que había olvidado cuán placentera era su cercanía. Nadie más le hacía sentir aquello. Intenso. Intensamente delicioso.

_Despiértame  
_

"No, no lo era" contestó él al fin, cuando el beso terminó y se dedicó tan solo a mirarle por unos segundos. No podía escuchar nada, pero extrañamente se sentía como si la noche acabara de comenzar. De pronto, la sensación de desvarío de antes se había ido. Y había sido reemplazada por un solo pensamiento: salir de allí cuanto antes y llegar a su departamento, con ella, lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ella sonrió por su respuesta, los ojos le brillaron un poco más. Se rió sobre su hombro, algo risueña aún. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" fue todo lo que dijo después.

Fue entonces él quien rió. Con las manos al fin quietas, sobre su cintura, le besó una vez más, suave y tranquilamente. Cayó en la cuenta de que no había razón para la desesperación; después de todo, ahí estaban, juntos de nuevo.

_Despiértame, cuando pase el temblor_

No sabía si aquello duraría sólo por aquella noche o si volverían a estar juntos; él no se arrepentiría y definitivamente deseaba que ella no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, decidió que, por más que así fuera, habría valido la pena. Al menos por unas horas, habrían tocado el cielo con las manos. Al menos por unas horas, todo habría temblado.

FIN

ººººº

_Mientras intentaba avanzar con la producción del último capitulo de _Simulando_, me di cuenta de que extrañaba demasiado a estos dos. Y estaba realmente necesitando escribir algo como esto: corto, pseudo sencillo, _sexy_. Y cuál más apropiada que esta hermosísima pareja para hacerlo (es evidente quienes son, no es cierto?). _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho, muchísimo esta lectura y que me comenten sus impresiones en un hermoso **review**, que agradeceré más que nada. _

_Adío!_


End file.
